1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire chains and similar devices and more particularly to vehicular skid prevention devices that are inexpensive and eliminates much of the labor and difficulties of installing conventional tire chains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A novelty search of tire chain devices indicate that most are complicated in design and present installation problems. For the most part such devices provide too many problems. Some are too expensive to produce for the market. Others of somewhat elaborate design require considerable amount of time and effort to install for use.
For example, "Tire and Chain Combination" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,719, issued to G. R. Mueller presents an assortment of odd shaped elements applied to built in attachments which are included in the manufacture of the tire. It is to be pointed out that the tread chains 20 are connected to an attachment plate 21 which is connected to a lip 13. The lip is integrally formed on the side walls of the tire by flexible hooking means. Aside from the fact that tire manufacturers would most likely refuse to change production procedures and tooling to produce Mueller's design the added costs would be unacceptable to the public.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,453 issued to F. E. Stahl. Stahl ues an attachment plate similar to Mueller's device except that it is connected to the rim instead of having a lip molded in the tire side wall. A clip 12 is placed between the tire and the wheel rim. Connected to the clip are left and right hand rings 10 and 11. Connected to the rings are fastening plates 23 and 24. Plate 24 is part of a clamping element 25. A hook 22 is then attached to the plates and a chain 21 on the tread of the tire.
Several other devices similar to Stahl's traction device include U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,594, issued to A. H. Perlman and U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,586, issued to L. W. Stetson. Both provide chains attached to the tire rim.
In view of the above reference prior art it is the object of the present invention to provide a skid prevention device that will solve the aforementioned problems. The present invention comprises simple connecting members and means for securing an efficient and effective skid prevention device on automotive tires. The members can be manufactured inexpensively and are readily adapted to most conditions under severe ice and snow in minimum time and effort.